


in the old days

by electricalgwen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalgwen/pseuds/electricalgwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow, after Tara's death. Written for the LJ community fan-ku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the old days

in the old stories  
hearts could be removed, kept safe  
in boxes, or birds,

hidden from those who  
sought to destroy, made secret,  
defense against death.

how then to deal with  
this loss? the covenant ark  
is broken and spilled,

the spreading blood is  
from her own heart, though it beat  
in another breast.

she chose a bad place  
to hide her heart, too open,  
too vulnerable,

too human. she's seen  
alternatives, mad futures,  
burnt-out shells of worlds -

they now seem a thing  
most greatly to be desired.  
_bring down the power._


End file.
